School play
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: a lip top, straight leg jeans and red pumps Outfit 2: she wears a off the shoulder romper, lace up sneakers, a clutch, a ring, round sunglasses and a choker Transcript (At diamond city elementary) Libby: So, today’s the day we go to look round our new school....our new secondary school, or ‘big’ school as Mum insists on calling it. We’ll meet the teachers, find out which form groups we’ll be in, sample a couple of lessons and, because it’s such a massive place, probably get completely lost! Zoe: Hi Libby! Great idea to meet in the park so we can all go together. I’d be scared stiff walking through those school gates on my own. Matthew: Scared? Not me, Zoe, I can’t wait! It’s going to be fantastic starting secondary school. I heard they’ve got vending machines and that there’s chips on the lunch menu every day! Libby: (sarcastically) What more could you ask for, Matthew?! I think there’ll be more to secondary school than that.......(nervously) a lot more! Matthew: Blimey Elliot! What have you come as? It’s not fancy dress day you know! Elliot: I told Mum we had to go in our primary school uniform, but she insisted I put on my new secondary school one! So I did, then she got all weepy and went on about how her little boy is ‘all grown up’! Libby: But it doesn’t even fit you! Elliot: I know, but Mum says I’ve got the summer to grow into it. Zoe: Well, if the summer holidays were six months long you might just manage! But it’s only six weeks! Six weeks, plus a few more days left at primary school, to get ourselves ready for the next big step..... Emma: You have the talent, you have the training. Eva: and we got the stage! 9 volt: Oh, very excited, aren't we, children? (the next day) 18 volt: Three cheers for 9 volt! Hip, hip! Students: Hurray! 18 volt: Hip, hip! Students: Hurray! 18 volt: Hip, hip! Students: Hooray! Maria: then it’s show time! (when people came to the seats) Emily: They won't ask! They won't ask. You wouldn't ask. l wouldn't ask. "Eugh!" They'd just think "Eugh" and get the number. 9 volt: We need those five stars. l need you all to be stars to get those stars. We need something edgier, more dangerous, something darker. Something like the RSC do, then bang, they hit you with something enormous. Tony: That's what we should be doing. Something European, strange, exotic. Something that the Americans don't understand but love. (the show begun) Lulu: Hello, everybody. l'd like to welcome you to our play here at diamond city. As you know, people less fortunate than ourselves. So, in that spirit, l'd like to welcome the students from Diamond city elementary, doing their own show (curtain opens) Zoe: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. l know a lot of you have heard all about the Hollywood connection, although it’s not just only kids Libby: but it’s only us matthew: good one! Elliot: Oh my goodness! It’s the rapper himself! Emily: Ladies and gentlemen! may l please introduce to you, 18 volt and his sparkling dreamers! 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes